Who doctors the Doctor?
by Cora1
Summary: When Hank is hurt who will help and where's Evan? Hank whumpage
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing just writing for fun although I think my stories always sounds better in my head

I own nothing, just love Royal Pains, enjoy.

This story picks up exactly where the season finale left off. Hank has just hung up after leaving a voicemail for Evan about their dad taking their money.

Hank stood shaking with anger in the kitchen; he was also worried about Evan. He had said some nasty things to Evan that now he wished he could take back.

Hank wished he could go look for Evan but with Divya away "celebrating" her engagement Hank needed to stay behind in case someone called.

Hank sighed as he looked around the guest house he was no longer sharing. He felt a pain of loneliness, he had gotten used to living with Evan again, and he had enjoyed them connecting again.

He turned to clean the kitchen where wine and yesterday's lunch was still left out, he redialed Evan's number this time to apologize and ask him to come home. He was just connecting to Evan voicemail when he felt a searing pain in his back. He spun to see a bat coming back around to connect to his front. He was trapped between the masked figure and the sink. The bat connected with his forearm that he brought up to protect himself. He felt a crack and looked up to see the bat coming down again this time towards his head. Darkness was instantaneous as the bat came down and Hank went down lying on the floor not feeling the bat connect one more time with his back.

When Hank awoke he noticed it was dark out and that he couldn't move. He felt pain radiating from every part of his body. He managed to turn so he was lying on his back, he watched passing shadows play on the ceiling. His cell phone had fallen on the counter after the first hit, Hank could see it sitting precariously near the edge. A little more to the side and it would fall but unless a sudden earthquake hit the Hamptons Hank didn't see how he would get a hold of his cell.

He lay on the floor thinking of how he could get help but came up empty. Boris was away so the rest of the manor was vacant, Jill was with Charlie and probably wouldn't contact Hank anytime soon, Divya wasn't expecting Hank to call and she didn't have any reason to stop by and Evan, Hank had no idea where Evan was and if he was even coming back.

Hank thought back to when his mother had died, his father was long gone and Evan was resentful of everything. When their mother had passed both Hank and Evan had gone into foster care, they were too old to be adopted which meant they weren't split up but it meant they were left to their own devices in a home with too many children and not enough supervision. Hank tried to keep Evan out of trouble but Evan was younger and wilder and wanted to rebel. He was angry at the world for their dad leaving and their mom dying and now living in a home.

When Hank turned 18, he immediately petitioned for custody of Evan and won. He moved Evan cross country to go to school. Evan hated Hank for pulling him away from everything he knew but Hank knew it needed to be done; Evan was always getting into trouble where they lived now. At Evan's new school he blossomed with individual attention, the new school was small and Evan was able to get help he needed and was able to play in every sport he was interested in. Hank tried to make it to every game Evan played in but with classes, his job and internships it was impossible to make it to all the games. Evan seemed to resent Hank even more as Hank progressed through med school and Hank was unsure how to solve the problems between them.

Evan graduated from school and went off to college as soon as he could and the two brothers became distant. When Hank moved to New York to work they reconnected and would grab a dinner or lunch at least once a week. Hank was proud of his brother graduating from school with honors and receiving a job at a large accounting firm. It wasn't until Hank became engaged the two became even closer and when the engagement was called off, Evan didn't disappoint. He dragged Hank out and started both their lives over again. Without Evan, Hank would probably be laying on his kitchen floor in New York for a whole different reason. He missed Evan, he needed Evan.

Hank never felt as alone as this moment lying on the kitchen floor. He hoped against hope that anyone would stop by and find him as he succumbed into darkness.

Tucker sighed as he once again reached Hank's voicemail. He had called repeatedly on Libby's orders to have Hank over to check out his latest bruise but Hank wasn't answering which had never happened as far as Tucker could tell. It seemed Hank was always available or at least always answered his phone. The town would talk about seeing Hank out and about at all hours treating people but now he was nowhere to be found.

Tucker decided to call Divya to see if Hank had left town for some reason.

"Hello?" Divya's cultured tones came over the line.

"Divya? It's Tucker."

"Tucker! Everything okay?" She asked immediately, Tucker was one of their frequent "clients".

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was wondering if Hank was around. Did he leave town?"

"No, why would you ask?"

"I've called him a few times but he hasn't responded and I was just wondering if he left town. I haven't seen him since your party." Tucker explained.

Now Divya was worried. Her party had been two days ago.

"I've been out of town, so Hank shouldn't have left unless there was an emergency elsewhere. Have you tried calling Evan or Jill?" She asked.

"No, I called you first."

"Okay, Tucker. I'll give Evan and Jill a call and call you back."

"Okay, thanks Divya. I was just worried, that's all." Tucker tried to explain, he suddenly had a bad feeling.

"I'm glad you called Tucker, Hank will be happy to hear that you were worried. I bet he's with Jill for a long weekend or maybe Evan broke his phone, you never know with those two." Divya joked but secretly she was worried as well, Hank had never been out of reach since she had known him.

Calling Evan phone she immediately got his voicemail, after leaving a short message asking where he and Hank were she hung up then called Hank's phone, just in case, getting his voicemail as well. She called Jill at the hospital and was disappointed when Jill said she hadn't seen or heard from Hank since Hank had come to her house after the party. Divya could tell there was more going on but didn't ask. Jill asked Divya to call back when she found Hank so she wouldn't worry. Divya promised then called Tucker back.

"Tucker? Evan didn't answer his phone and Jill hasn't seen Hank since the party either. Could you run over to Boris's and check and see if they are there? If not then we'll have to start calling for help." Worry was leaking into her voice but now she was past trying to sound comforting to Tucker.

"I'll head right over and call you in a half hour or so. Okay?"

"Sounds great, thanks Tucker. Call me as soon as you get there."

Tucker entered the guest house and paused as he took in the gloominess of the place, it felt like no one had lived there in days and it smelled like something had gone bad.

"Hank! Evan! Anyone here?" Tucker yelled.

He scanned the living room then headed up to the bedrooms. He found Hank's room or what he guessed what was Hank's room by the clothes in the closet. It looked as if no one had slept in the made bed in a few days. He went into the other bedroom which he assumed was Evan's and was surprised to see it empty. The drawers were all pulled out, the closet was empty and the bed was stripped. Obviously something had happened after the party. Tucker searched the rest of the upstairs but came up empty; he retreated back to the living room about to call Divya when he was compelled to look in the kitchen.

To his great shock he found Hank lying on the floor. His legs were sprawled out with his eyes closed laying flat on his back. Tucker slowly approached and touched Hank feeling relief when he felt warmth emanating from the body. He quickly felt for a pulse in Hank's neck and felt it beating strong against his fingers.

"Hank? Can you hear me, Hank?" Tucker called as he gently shook Hank's shoulder. He could see bruising on his head and hand but otherwise couldn't tell what else was wrong.

"Hank?" He called one more time before he reached for his phone and called 911. As he ended the call, Hank slowly opened his eyes but seemed to have trouble focusing.

"Hank? Hank, can you hear me?" Hank slowly rolled his head toward Tucker's voice.

"Evan?" Hank whispered hopefully before slipping back into unconsciousness.

"No, it's Tucker. We'll find Evan, I promise." Tucker gently grabbed Hank's uninjured hand before dialing Divya.

"Did you find him?" She asked as soon as she picked up. She was avoiding another party in order to wait for the call.

"Yes, he's on the kitchen floor, he's not very lucid. I can't get him to stay awake. I called 911. I think something bad happened." Looking around Tucker saw a bat under the dining room table. "There's a bat under the table, I think he was hit with it. He might have been here since your party!" Tucker was about to cry, Hank become a big brother to him. In secret he always felt a little jealous of Evan for having such a great brother.

Tucker sat on the floor next to Hank until the ambulance arrived. Divya had said she would be back in town as soon as she could and would try to find Evan. At this point, they had no idea where Evan could be.


	2. Chapter 2

Hank continued to be unresponsive for the following two days. It had been 4 days since Hank or Evan had last been seen and still no one knew what had happened. Divya was beside herself with worry, though no one could tell, she had become quite close with the Lawson brothers and with one laying in the hospital and the other one missing, she didn't know what to do.

Evan had not been heard from or seen since Divya's party and rumors were starting that maybe the brothers had had a fight. Those who knew the Lawson's knew that that never could have happened. Divya continued to leave voicemails on Evan's phone until the recording told her the mailbox was full. That had been yesterday.

Tucker had rarely left Hank's bedside, he slept on a cot at night and took breaks during the day when Jill, Divya or another member of the community would stop by. Hank's room was soon filled with flowers and cards from his 'clients'. Everyone was worried, who would attack Hank? And would they be coming back for someone else? Crime in the Hamptons was almost unheard of; a few families left their summer homes early to get away.

The police were running a full investigation and were still at the guesthouse when Divya drove over to look around herself. Help had been called in from New York City because many of the Hampton community members had connections and they called in favors.

Mac Taylor surveyed the scene with his partner Danny Messer, he was annoyed they had been pulled up to the Hamptons from NYC to work on this case but as it unfolded it was becoming more interesting. At first, the case looked straight forward, break-in interrupted but then nothing was stolen or disturbed and more information was turning up by the minute.

Divya was met by a blue-eyed detective when she entered.

"Can I help you ma'am?" He asked calmly, looking her up and down.

"I worked with Dr. Lawson and just wanted to grab some supplies for him, if that's possible." She asked quietly, intimidated by the man.

"I'm Detective Mac Taylor, is Dr. Lawson awake?" He asked carefully, not wanting to upset the woman. Danny and him had arrived the day before and had yet to meet everyone.

"No, we're not sure when he'll wake, it's up to him."

"Of course, you work with the Lawson's, so you knew them pretty well? Can I ask you a few questions? Then we'll see about getting Dr. Lawson some supplies."

Divya nodded yes to both the questions and they moved outside to sit and talk.

"What is your position at HankMed?" Taylor asked first, trying to get an idea of the business. He watched as Danny used a pair of tweezers to pick up a fiber.

"I'm the physician's assistant."

"And you've worked with HankMed since it started? Did you know the Lawson's before?"

"I met Hank and Evan at the beginning of the summer and have worked with them ever since. I didn't know them before that."

"What was Evan's position at HankMed?"

"He was the CFO, Chief Financial Officer. Are you looking for him too?"

"Was Evan good at his job? Any problems? Fights between him and Hank?" Taylor asked ignoring the second question.

"Evan was very good at his job, he was always looking for ways to add new clients, and all our supplies came through on time and paid for. And yes they fought but never seriously, they are very close for being brothers."

"So you didn't know that HankMed has been wiped out? And the last check written by HankMed bounced? Evan's clothes and personal belongings are gone and so is the money? Do you think he could have taken it and ran?" Taylor asked Divya, he knew he was giving her more information than he should but he felt something more was going on with this case then met the eye.

"What? No! Evan would never do that! I don't know what happened to the money but Evan would never leave Hank. He's the one that brought Hank here when Hank's wedding was called off. He took care of Hank, making sure he slept and ate and he cleaned up after him when Hank was too busy. Evan looks up to Hank, he would never leave him, especially if he knew Hank was hurt." Divya tried to explain, her eyes welling up at the thought of Evan leaving Hank lying on the kitchen floor.

"So you think Evan left before Hank was attacked?"

"He had to of, or he was taken or something else happened, but Evan would never leave Hank." She didn't want to even think what could have happened to Evan but her thoughts were drifting that way.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Eddie R?"

"Umm, no but Evan's middle name is R. something. Maybe it's their father?" She told the man hoping she was helping.

"According to our files, Edward R. Lawson left his family in the late 1980's and hasn't had contact with Hank since he was in school and only has had a few contacts with Evan. But he didn't try to get custody of Hank or Evan when they were in foster care or try to help when Hank got custody of Evan. We'll look into it but as of now Eddie R. is in the wind."

Divya's jaw dropped, she had no idea how Hank and Evan had grown up but looking back their relationship made more sense. She was about to ask more questions when Boris and two men appeared.

"Detective, Divya." He nodded in greeting to both then he turned to Detective Taylor. "I think this might help. I have cameras posted around the grounds and when I heard of the attack I asked my security team to have a look and I think he have the man who attacked Dr. Lawson." He held a disc out to the detective who took it quickly.

"There's a laptop in the office we can use." Divya offered, she wanted to see this video as much as the detective did.

The five of them crowded around the small screen to watch.

Camera angles split into four screens showed the house and guesthouse. A few minutes into the video a man wearing all black crept onscreen. When he reached the guesthouse he produced a black ski mask, donning it and crept inside with a baseball bat inside. About thirty minutes later, Evan entered marching angrily into the house; ten minutes later he exited with 2 suitcases and a box. He re-entered and exited with more items and didn't return. Another thirty minutes passed until Hank entered, looking sad and pensive. Ten minutes later the man in black exited with no bat and removed his mask giving a good view to the camera.

"We'll get this to the lab and start running facial recognition right away. This is a big break. It looks like Evan did leave before anything happened. Why wasn't he attacked? The man must have been waiting for Dr. Lawson. This isn't a robbery gone wrong." Taylor stated mostly to his partner, Danny.

"No need to go all the way to the lab Detective, I recognize the man, though it has been a few years." Boris cut in. "His name is Eli Gardner, his family is suing Hank for the wrongful death of their father. Eli, I last knew was housed at Aquilater Asylum, though no one was supposed to know."

"Gardner? As in one of New York's most prestigious families?" Danny asked, this case had just gotten a lot more complicated.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Boris replied, knowing how this would shock New York's elite families.

Taylor sighed and left the guest house with the disk in hand. Eli Gardner would have to be confirmed and his alibi checked out but then Taylor would arrest him and start a whole chain of political fallout.

Divya returned to the hospital to inform Tucker and Jill of the attacker. They were both shocked and in Jill's case, angry.

"Isn't it enough they are suing him and want to take his license but then they beat him?" She shrieked before walking out.

"Will he be okay when he wakes?" Tucker asked quietly. He hadn't asked up to this point just staying with Hank, watching over him.

Divya gazed at Tucker for a few moments before answering; he had been a good friend these past few days doing whatever he could to help. She knew he was asking mentally if Hank would be okay but she answered what she knew to be true.

"He has a moderate concussion and the longer he sleeps the worse it gets, but we're taking him down for frequent MRI's and CAT scans to monitor him. His forearm is cracked but should heal quickly and only needs an air cast. It's his back we're most worried about. He took a blow to the backbone and there's some swelling, so until he wakes we don't know the extent of the damage." Divya answered giving it to Tucker straight.

"He could be paralyzed?" Tucker asked with his eyes widening and tightening his grip he had on Hank's good hand.

"We don't know and if he is, it will most likely be temporary and after physical therapy he'll be fine." She answered honestly.

Tucker nodded and resumed watching Hank. Divya left to head home to sleep and to call Evan once again.

Hank groaned at the pain resonating in his head.

"Hank? Hank can you hear me? Can you open your eyes?" He heard a male voice ask, Evan? He guessed. Why was he in a hospital? He could smell it and hear the heart monitor but couldn't remember what had happened.

He slowly peeled his eyes open seeing Tucker looming over him.

"You're awake! Finally! I gotta call the doctor!" He shouted, but lowered his voice at Hank's wince.

Tucker's face disappeared from view and was replaced by 2 nurses and Jill.

"Hey, how you feeling?" She asked pushing his hair back. She noticed him leaning into her touch so she continued to stroke his head.

"Tired, thirsty." Hank replied softly, his throat was on fire.

"We can fix that." Jill smiled as she fed him ice chips and the nurses took his vitals and injected antibiotics into his IV.

Hank looked around the room confused.

"What happened? Where's Evan? I have to tell him something…but I can't remember…" he trailed off uncertainly lifting his hand to his head.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out, go back to sleep." Jill soothed him and he quickly slipped back into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hank had been awake for three days. His head had healed, his arm was wrapped and he had to use a wheelchair. He had no feeling in his legs and though he knew it was temporary it didn't help his depression. Evan had not been seen or heard from in over a week, his phone always went straight to voicemail, which was full. Hank was extremely worried, scared and angry at Evan and it wasn't helping his mood.

He had talked to the detectives though he couldn't confirm if his attacker had been Eli Gardner or not, the video and other evidence was overwhelming and the man was soon arrested. With his family connections, Eli was quickly sent back to the asylum. Hank told the detectives he did not want to press charges, Eli was sick and needed help. He could tell the detectives and his friends weren't very happy with his decision but he didn't care. He just wanted Evan back.

Tomorrow he was moving back to New York to a rehab facility to get back on his feet. Divya, Tucker and Jill all offered to let him stay with them to help but he refused. Boris had even offered to hire a nurse but Hank wanted to move to New York. It would bring him closer to Evan. He didn't have any long term plans to stay at the rehab facility, just long enough so everyone thought he was there then he planned on leaving and searching for Evan on his own, wheelchair or not.

Evan sat in his car watching the house his father had been living in. He had been living out of his car for the past week, sleeping and eating when he could. He again wished he had his phone but his father had taken it and thrown it at the wall. Evan knew he could check his messages using a pay phone but he didn't want to hear Hank calling to yell at him, so he went without.

Evan had confronted Eddie when he first arrived. Eddie had laughed in his face when Evan demanded the money back. Evan had called the police, he was halfway through the call giving the police all the aliases and account numbers his father had used when Evan felt his phone being taken. It was then thrown at the wall and Eddie began beating his youngest son.

The police arrived just after Evan managed to get away to his car and Eddie had been packing to run. Evan watched as his father was led away in cuffs. He stayed watching the house, feeling numb, relieved and angry. After everything that had happened, nothing had changed. The money was still gone and Hank was probably still mad at him. Evan had nowhere to go and no money to go anywhere, if he wanted to go, so he sat in his car.

A black Cadillac pulled to the side of car, blocking him in. Evan watched passively as 2 large men exited the car and came over to his side.

"Evan Lawson?" They asked. Evan nodded as he got out leaving his car and heading towards a more public area. He didn't like the look of these men.

"You need to come with us." The one on the right growled. Evan decided to call him Alf.

"Umm, no thanks. I was just going to get lunch, maybe some other time guys." He answered cheekily as he tried to step around them.

Alf and Thor (the other big dude) each took a hold of Evan's arms dragged him over to their car.

"No, guys really I have plans and things to do!" He yelped as he tried to struggle away.

He was pushed unceremoniously into the car and the door shut behind him. The two men returned to their seats and started driving.

Evan tried talking to them, he sang, told jokes, anything to annoy them or get them to answer back but nothing.

He noticed an hour into the drive where they were headed. Back to the Hamptons.

Hank hoisted himself into his wheelchair. Jill had given him a pair of scrub pants that he could easily get in and out of and Divya had brought some clothes for him to change into. He was wearing his favorite fleece pullover with blue scrubs. He remembered wearing the same combo when he worked in New York. He pulled out his duffel bag to start packing his belongings; he was leaving in a few hours to head to New York. The rehab center was picking him up so no one would have to make the trip for him. Divya, Tucker and Jill were all disappointed he was leaving but they couldn't change his mind.

He looked up when he heard a commotion and stopped breathing when he saw Evan being pulled down the hall and pushed into his room. Evan was jabbering on about how he didn't want to be there and why was he there, but stopped when he saw Hank sitting behind the bed.

Evan's confusion soon turned to anger.

"You send these goons to kidnap me from my car so you could show me you got a new job?" Evan yelled angrily. He turned to leave but the two 'goons' were still blocking his way so he turned back to Hank who was still sitting stunned.

"I…I didn't hire them." Hank finally uttered.

Alf smiled at Hank. "Boris says your welcome and expects to see you soon."

Evan and Hank blinked at that and stayed quiet. The two men left leaving the brothers alone.

"What's going on Hank? Why did Boris send goons to pick me up?" Evan asked as he jumped up on the bed, relaxing immediately into its uncomfortable mattress, anything was better than the car.

"Evan…I…where have you been? I called you…Divya, Tucker…everyone called you…what happened? Are you okay?" Hank stuttered as he tried to wrap his head around Evan being back. He rolled closer when a bruise appeared on Evan's side where his shirt had pulled up.

Evan immediately jumped up. Hank wasn't sitting in a chair beside the bed, he was in a wheelchair!

He backed away from Hank again angry and confused.

"What's going on with you Hank? Why are you in a wheelchair? What happened? I…are you sick?"Evan trailed off staring at his big brother waiting for an answer, any kind of answer. He couldn't take it if Hank was sick like their mom had been.

Hank moved the duffel bag off his legs and gave them a long look.

"They didn't tell you?" He asked quietly. He rolled over to the window and waited for Evan to move closer.

"No one told me anything. They hauled me out of my car and into theirs and drove straight here. So you're not working here?"

"No I don't work here. I'm a patient. Have been since you left." And Hank proceeded to tell Evan everything that had happened since Evan had taken off.

"You were on the floor for two days before Tucker came?" Evan asked quietly while dropping his face into his hands.

"Yeah, I was pretty out of it as they tell me." Hank laughed trying to get Evan to look at him.

Instead Evan stood and started pacing.

"I never should have left! This would have never have happened if I had stayed and…" Evan trailed off he didn't know what would have happened if he had stayed, he had been so angry.

"If you had stayed Eli could have hit you too and we'd both be here. In some way it was good you left."

Evan stayed silent at that.

"Where did you go when you left? Did you see…Dad?" Hank needed to know.

Evan stopped pacing and stared down at Hank for a long time.

"We don't need to worry about Dad anymore. He's gone, hopefully for good. I didn't get the money back though. I'm going to call a couple places where I used to work and see if I can come back. All my stuff is in my car, in New York; well it's probably not there anymore." Evan rambled but at that moment as they sat looking out the window a tow truck pulled up and unhooked Evan's car from the back leaving it in a parking space. "Wow, Boris is amazing."

"You're not staying in the Hamptons?" Hank asked devastated. He wanted Evan back but Evan wasn't even planning on staying.

A nurse stuck her head in as Hank was waiting for his answer.

"Dr. Lawson, your ride is here to Crystaline."

"Oh, um…okay, I'll be out in a minute." He answered, she smiled and left.

"What's Crystaline and where are you going?" Evan asked anxiously.

"I can't exactly live by myself anymore and I have to go to rehab sometime. The only reason I picked Crystaline was so I'd be in New York so I could look for you." Hank was now angry again as things were not working out as he had thought. He started shoving his belongings in the duffel.

"Do you have to go to a rehab center, can't you come home and drive to rehab?" Evan asked.

"Sure Evan, but who's going to drive me? How am I going to get dressed, shower, go to the bathroom by myself? I'm in a wheelchair I can't do those things anymore!" Hank was now furious at Evan's cluelessness.

"I'll drive." Evan whispered quietly.

Hank quickly spun towards his brother all his anger leaving.

Soon the van driving back to Crystaline left empty as Evan helped Hank into his car pushing all his belongings and trash into the back.

"What were you living in here?" Hank teased and Evan tensed. It would take a while before things would be back to normal.

Word traveled fast that Evan was back and Hank was at home with him. Jill showed up first, then Divya and last Tucker and Libby. Evan had started cooking dinner for the two of them but ended up adding more for everyone else.

Hank asked Divya quietly if she could check over Evan to see if he was okay. Once in a while Evan would wince if he bumped into something or stretched too far. Hank didn't want Evan taking care of him if it would affect his own health. So during a break while cooking, Divya got Evan outside under the pretense of talking about Hank's care, she then proceeded to hike up Evan's shirt against his protests and poked and prodded. Evan took it because he knew Hank must have asked. Divya declared him fit, if a bit bruised and sent him back to the kitchen.

Tucker joined him to help but his gaze kept drifting to the floor where he had found Hank.

"Thank you, Tucker. For coming over when you did. Hank said you really saved the day and you stayed with him after. Just…thank you." Evan said quietly while stirring.

"Hank's a good guy. You're lucky to have him as a brother….don't do anything like that again. Hank wasn't the same without you." Tucker hesitantly said back, making it a threat as close as he could.

Evan smiled and nodded. "We're lucky to have you in our lives Tucker. Thanks again. If I do do something like this again I give you permission to kick my butt."

"Seriously?" Tucker asked amazed, this was very un-Evan like behavior.

"Seriously, little brother." Evan answered happy to see Tucker light up.

The six sat down to dinner and relaxed for the first time in two weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the very long wait. I was unsure whether to add another chapter or not. This is the last chapter just to wrap things up. Obviously I wrote this story before Hank received help from Boris on the medical license issue, I'm using a little of that story line and my own.

Hank and Evan had been home for one week and everything was slowly falling into place. Boris, unsurprisingly, had set up a rehab facility in his "gym" for Hank to use when his physical therapist visited. Evan had attended the first few sessions with Hank and Julie, the therapist, but after watching Hank struggle to do the simplest tasks, he stopped attending and just talked to Julie afterwards to do what he could to help.

The first few days Hank moped around the first floor of the guesthouse, he hated being unable to do anything for himself. So Evan, with the help of Divya, set up HankMed in the house with patients coming to Hank instead of the other way around. Evan instituted patient hours and set up appointments, around Hank's rehab and frequent naps.

Evan always got a kick out of seeing Hank slouched over in his wheelchair sleeping, he seemed to fall asleep in the middle of rolling himself somewhere. Hank had lost enough weight that Evan was able to transfer his older brother onto the couch when needed.

Evan was once again cooking dinner for everyone when Dieter arrived with the mail. Evan thumbed through the bills, advertisements and other letters before stopping on one addressed to Hank from the Gardner Foundation. Glancing over at Hank sitting with Tucker, he quickly slit the envelope open and felt his face darken as he read the letter.

Later that night, after dinner Evan motioned Tucker over.

"Hey, can you stay with Hank for a while tomorrow?" He asked quickly and quietly.

Tucker was immediately suspicious. "Do I need to kick your ass? Are you running?" He asked angrily.

"No, I'm not running, but I do need to go to the city, for business."

Tucker still looked suspicious, so Evan continued to explain.

"Look, I need to give another statement about our dad and get some things from his house." While half of this was true that wasn't the main reason Evan would be visiting the Big Apple. "I should be home tomorrow night but if not I'll call and be back early the next morning. If you could just come over early tomorrow morning and help Hank through his morning routine and keep him company throughout the day."

Tucker still looked a little suspicious but he nodded, he could help Hank with whatever he needed.

Evan was up and out the door before Hank ever stirred. He drove straight to the city and met with 3 lawyers of Boris's. He had given the letter back to Dieter with his plan outlined on it and asked for any help from Boris.

"Can I speak first? I have a few things I wish to say."

The lawyers nodded.

"Is Dr. Lawson joining us?" Leslie Mann asked, the head lawyer.

"No, he will not be subjected to this idiocy." Evan answered back harshly.

Evan entered the room with the three lawyers following behind; he was satisfied to see the Gardner's looking surprised at the show of force, though they had their own 2 lawyers.

"Where is Dr. Henry Lawson? This meeting was called to discuss his medical license and he should be present" stated one of the lawyers, looking disapprovingly at Evan.

"My name is Evan Lawson. Henry Lawson is my brother. He is at home recovering from the attack from Eli Gardner." At this the Gardner's looked distinctly uncomfortable and would not longer hold eye contact with Evan. "Henry Lawson was attacked three weeks ago in our home by Eli Gardner with no provocation. He did nothing wrong, just as he did nothing wrong when he saved a young boys life. It was unfortunate another passed but it was unforeseen and nothing Dr. Lawson could have done."

"That is a lie!" shouted Evelyn Gardner, sister of the deceased. "He could have saved my brother, but instead left him in inferior care to save a gang banger!"

Evan shot her a small smile. "It's nice to know where your energies lie." He said to everyone's confusion. "The gang banger, as you call him, now runs a community outreach program in one of the worst neighborhoods of New York. Since the shooting, he has turned his life around and helped countless other teenagers do the same. He started the program, fundraised and runs it every day, all day. One of his primary benefactors being HankMed, because Hank cares about what happens to his patients. Imagine if a family like the Gardner's became involved, the help they could give to this young man and his program, instead of fighting a single doctor because they think he made a mistake. Just alone what you are paying your two lawyers today could run the program for a year probably." Now the lawyers looked uncomfortable as they paged through the file Evan had brought that contained pictures of the outreach center and of Hank in a wheelchair. "It is tragic what happened to your brother, your father, and your uncle" said Evan as he looked each member of the Gardner family in the eye, he studied up on who was involved in the lawsuit and who sat on the hospital board "but continuing this manhunt is just hurting everyone including Eli and Hank. Eli attacked Hank and Hank did not press charges against the advice of many that he should but he knew that Eli needed help and let it go. Why can't you? Hank made a choice and has paid for it. This needs to end. Hank is a good man. After you blackballed him from every New York Hospital, I took him to the Hamptons to take a break but instead he saved a young woman's life and he -we- started a new business taking care of people. This needs to stop. This whole lawsuit, taking away his medical license, harassing him. You won't find a person better than Henry Lawson, he gave up his childhood when our mom got sick and our dad left. He took care of me from the age of 13 and petitioned for custody as soon as he turned 18. He supported himself through college and me through school, and then helped me through college as well. He spent his whole life looking out for other people; don't take that away from him." After a pause, he added, "thank you" and headed out the doors, leaving Boris's lawyers to finish up.

Evan walked outside lifting his face to the sun and spending a few moments soaking in the rays. It felt good to stand up for Hank; his brother had been fighting too long by himself.

Evan smiled at the sun and then headed back to his car and back to the Hamptons and back to Hank. Things would be fine from here on out.


End file.
